MOLECULAR BIOLOGY AND CYTOMETRY RESEARCH SHARED RESOURCE ? ABSTRACT The Molecular Biology and Cytometry Research Shared Resource (MBCR SR) is an institutionally managed central core facility that assists investigators in all aspects of research, including initial project consultation, assistance with experimental design, training in protocols and instrumentation usage, sample preparation, data collection and assistance with analysis and interpretation of results. Under the direction of James Tomasek, PhD, the OUHSC Vice President for Research, the MBCR SR provides four important Core services to SCC members and other investigators: 1) the DNA Sequencing and Genomics Core provides investigators with access to high-fidelity, next-generation nucleic acid sequencing data; 2) the Mass Spectrometry and Proteomics Core provides proteomics support for biomolecule identification, including complex proteomics analysis, post-translational modification identification, high-resolution molecular weight determination, large biomolecular mass measurements, LC-UV-MS analysis (qualitative or quantitative), protein identification by proteolytic digest (in-gel or in solution), nano LC/MS/MS and database search, and peptide sequencing; 3) the Flow Cytometry and Imaging Core provides flow cytometry and microscopy support for subcellular studies on protein expression, cell cycle and cell signaling; and 4) the Cancer Functional Genomics Core provides cutting- edge technology and services for high-throughput live cell functional characterization of cancer cells, including reverse proteomics array establishment, absolute gene quantification and copy number determination, nucleic acid and protein electrophoresis and imaging, multimodal screening for high-throughput assay on plates, high- throughput, high-content screening of subcellular localized proteins in cells, metabolic analysis of live cells and quantification of clonogenic assay colonies of cancer cells. The MBCR SR occupies a total of 6,409 sf. of laboratory space on the 1st, 3rd and 4th floors in the Stanton L. Young Biomedical Research Center (BRC) facility on the OUHSC campus. This central location provides the 27 BRC-based SCC members with immediate access to this important infrastructure. An additional five SCC members are located in the adjacent Biomedical Sciences Building (BMSB), which has a dedicated internal walkway to BRC. In 2016, 22% of the total number of MBCR SR users were SCC members with peer-reviewed support. The facility also served 12 SCC members without peer-reviewed support. In 2016, SCC members constituted 32% of the total users of this centralized institutional facility, which is by far the largest usage by a department or disease-site group at OUHSC, highlighting the high utilization and impact that the facility has on advancing research at the SCC. An incentive program initiated by the SCC covers 20% of all charged fees for SCC members for services provided by all areas of the MBCR.